Sunrise Carddass
Sunrise Carddass is a action game in the Sunrise crossover series in the Carddass franchise developed by Sunrise Interactive and published by Bandai. The game features series produced by Sunrise. The game was release on PlayStation on December 1, 2000 worldwide. Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Sayla Mass *Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeerna *Fraw Bow (NPC) *Mirai Yashima (NPC) *Giren Zabi (NPC) *Dozle Zabi (NPC) *Degwin Sodo Zabi (NPC) *Kycilia Zabi (NPC) *Garma Zabi (NPC) *Ramba Ral (NPC) *Lalah Sune (NPC) Strongest Robo Daiohja *Edward Mito Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Drake Luft (NPC) Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Roddy Shuffle Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Myroad *Oldna Poseidal (NPC) Giant Gorg *Yuu Tagami Panzer World Galient *Jordy Volder Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Jerid Messa (NPC) *Four Murasame (NPC) *Paptimus Scirocco (NPC) *Haman Karn (NPC) Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Anna Stephanie *Simone Reflann *David Rutherford *Simone Reflann *Arthur Cummings Jr. *Ahmos Gale *Julia Asuka (NPC) *Ru Kain (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Chris Mackenzie *Bernie Wiseman *Al Izuruha Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger *Kotaro Kirigakure *Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Rikiya Ryuzaki *Yaminorius III (NPC) Shippū! Iron Leaguer *Magnum Ace *Mach Windy *Kiai Ryuken *Bull Armor *Jūrōta Kiwami *Top Joy *GZ The Brave of Gold Goldran *Goldran *Sora-Kage *Leon Kaiser *Silverion *Advenger *Takuya Harashima (NPC) *Kazuki Tokimura (NPC) *Dai Suganuma (NPC) *Walter Walzac (NPC) Outlaw Star *Gene Starwind *Jim Hawking *Melfina *Aisha Clanclan *"Twilight" Suzuka *Ron MacDougall *Harry MacDougall Gasaraki *Yushiro Gowa *Miharu *Kazukiyo Gowa (NPC) *Kiyotsugu Gowa (NPC) *Kiyoharu Gowa (NPC) *Misuzu Gowa (NPC) G-Breaker (Original) *Kanji Akatsuki *Kyou Akutsuki Cast *Naoki Bando - Silverion *Emily Brown - Melfina *Bob Buchholz - Gene Starwind *Alaina Burnett - Sayla Mass *Chafurin - Advenger, Bull Armor *Isshin Chiba - Kiyoharu Gowa *Richard Ian Cox - Kai Shiden *Brian Dobson - Garma Zabi *Hiroko Emori - Anna Stephanie *Toshio Furukawa - Edward Mito *Sho Hayami - Kiyotsugu Gowa *David Hayter - Bernie Wiseman *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Fumi Hirano - Simone Reflann *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Yushiro Gowa *Hideyuki Hori - Ahmos Gale *Yukitoshi Hori - GZ *Ryo Horikawa - Kiai Ryuken *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Sōichirō Hoshi - Roddy Shuffle *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka, Jerid Messa *Akira Ishida - Kanji Akatsuki *Willow Johnson - Lalah Sune *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Hiro Kanagawa - Gihren Zabi *Mami Kingetsu - Miharu *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Satomi Koorogi - Misuzu Gowa *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeerna *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato, Top Joy *Wendee Lee - Chris Mackenzie, "Twilight" Suzuka *Naoki Makishima - Sora-Kage *Kristie Marsden - Fraw Bow *Yasunori Matsumoto - Magnum Ace *Miyuki Matsuoka - Fa Yuiry *Michael McConnohie - Ramba Ral *Omi Minami - Takuya Harashima, Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Walter Walzac *Chiaki Morita - Kazuki Tokimura *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama *Ichiro Nagai - Degwin Sodo Zabi *Ken Narita - Goldran *Kosuke Okano - Dai Suganuma *Shōji Oki - Drake Luft *Ryotaro Okiayu - Leon Kaiser, Mach Windy *Ai Orikasa - Kotaro Kirigakure *Akio Otsuka - Kyou Akutsuki *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Michelle Porter - Kycilia Zabi *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Yuji Shikamata - Arthur Cummings Jr. *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco, Rikiya Ryuzaki *Saeko Shimazu - Four Murasame, Oldna Poseidal *Fuyumi Shiraishi - Mirai Yashima *Brianne Siddall - Al Izuruha, Jim Hawking *Matt Smith - Hayato Kobayashi *John Snyder - Ron MacDougall *Kazuyuki Sogabe - Yaminorius III *Steve Staley - Harry MacDougall *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Mayumi Tanaka - Yuu Tagami *Yūji Takada - Kazukiyo Gowa *French Tickner - Dozle Zabi *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Katsumi Toriumi - Roanne Demitrich *Hideyuki Umezu - David Rutherford *Kappei Yamaguchi - Jūrōta Kiwami *Takumi Yamazaki - Ru Kain *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Mari Yokoo - Julia Asuka *Lenore Zann - Aisha Clanclan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers